


Super Drive Americana 5000

by SmackTheDevil



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Old School, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Seduction, Smoking, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: Jared sells vacuum cleaners in 1950's America, Jensen is a suave man about town and one of Jared's potential customers. Seduction ensues.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 11
Kudos: 130





	Super Drive Americana 5000

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the warnings. Contains a little period-typical racism, sexism and homophobia.
> 
> It's not political, it's porn.

Jared Padalecki sells vacuum cleaners.

And that is an exciting as introduction as you’re going to get. He doesn’t _have_ to sell vacuum cleaners but it’s the family business and college wasn’t an option because his father was sure his painfully shy son would make more money selling vacuum cleaners door-to-door than he would at any other job that would require a college degree. Thing is he didn’t. Jared was useless at it, and no matter how hard he tried to smile and charm his customers he was still useless at it. 

Jared’s father was gadget crazy and he was just the kind of man that 1950’s America loved. He had ambition, he loved his family and his aspirations to help drive America into the nuclear age knew no bounds. And he wasn’t alone, Jared’s mother had aspirations of her own, keen to put it out there that she was a modern wife of the modern age, riding along on the coat-tails of a country heading toward a bright new future of world domination. The war had ended less than a decade ago and while Britain was still sweeping up the mess of their six year German assault and rationing was still a necessity for families, America was thriving. Untouched physically (Pearl Harbor aside), heroes of the hour, stepping in to save their allies with a brash confidence which solidified a ‘special relationship’ for decades to come. 

Unshackled from war, the youth of America, if not the world finally found a voice. Teenagers suddenly became valid, more vocal and keen to show the world that they were of use too. A hip new movement which put the fear of God into their elders. Jared Padalecki was _not_ a part of the new ‘young and hip set’. His folks, although embracing the new age were still old fashioned in their values and kept their youngest son on a tight leash. And that was fine for Jared. Always a shy, quiet boy; easy to manipulate to the point of subservience. But, as with anyone with a mind, Jared had his own ideas about life, which he kept to himself. If he had the power and the means, he would be there with his young peers protesting against segregation, against the bomb and more personally against the persecution of homosexuals. It was a tough time to be a teenager unless you were placed in some position where you could mingle with your tribe and since he was refused to attend college, Jared had no voice.

The college thing was weird, he fully expected to go, just like his brother Jeff had gone but his parents made it quite clear that Jared just wasn’t college material and could be put to better use doing other things. And that’s where selling vacuum cleaners came in. 

“It’s valid life experience, son.” Mr. P would say while sucking on his pipe. “Having a family is all about money and owning your own business will help find you the right gal.” 

Jared always nodded in agreement when those conversations happened at dinnertime at the Padalecki’s but inwardly,  
_nothing_ felt right. He had no interest in making too much money, just enough to survive on. He didn’t want to have his own business, he wanted to learn about the world and do something that he loved. And ‘gals’ held zero interest for him. He couldn’t be less interested in marrying and having children if he tried. Because Jared liked the boys and he liked Mr. Ackles the most.

The wide, leafy street in the quiet suburb where the Padalecki’s lived was also home to popular bachelor Mr. Ackles. Being a bachelor was much more of a status symbol in the new modern age. No one questioned why the 35 year old was single and without a wife and children. Mr. Ackles had a respected job, he was a teacher of Geography at the local high school. He drove a shiny new car and was as charming as the day is long. And not to mention so stunningly handsome he put current heartthrob movie stars like Montgomery Clift to shame. The women would fawn over him in the own demure ways and the men liked him for his no nonsense attitude and friendly demeanor. Jared Padalecki loved him for all of those things and more.

One Saturday morning, Jared was sitting with his father at the kitchen table while Mr. P checked through Jared’s selling reports. It was a wholly unnecessary task but one that seemed to make Mr. P feel more like the businessman he aspired to be. Jared was required to write a small report after every door sale, successful or not. He had sold one Super Drive Americana 5000 vacuum cleaner that week and his father was less than pleased. But he was a temperate man and his displeasure usually came through as ‘patronizing encouragement’. Which was somehow worse and did Jared’s lack of confidence no good at all. Sometimes Jared just wanted his father to yell. 

“You have to really use your personality, son.” Mr. P said, using a fist to drive home the message. “Compliment the females, tell them their new permanent looks pretty. Tell them their home is neat and tidy. Gals like a man to comment on their hair and their home.” Mr. P chuckled and Jared sat there smiling humorlessly. “That’s all women think about, fixing their hair and trips to the beauty parlor and compliments about their homes, you can’t go wrong, sport.”

“Yes, sir.” Jared nodded lowly and pushed his horn-rimmed spectacles up the bridge of his nose.

“Now, going by your report here, there was no one home when you called at 1620.”

“No, sir.” Jared shook his head. “That’s Mr. Ackles place. He works you see, so he wasn’t at home.” 

“Ah.” Mr. P pondered that predicament for a moment as he re-lit his pipe and leaned back in his chair. “It’s unlikely, if not impossible that a man such as he would want a vacuum cleaner. No wife.”

“I think he does all of his own chores, sir.” Jared said meekly since his daily spying on Mr. Ackles had started to pay dividends. 

“Oh.” Mr. P chuckled heartily. “A career minded man doing his own chores? No, he must have some kind help. An oriental female or something.” Jared winced at that. Mr. P was wrong about a lot of things, his son thought and while a nice man to his family and close friends, his old-fashioned thinking made Jared’s hackles rise. “No, you go down there today and give Mr. Ackles a knock. I’m sure his help would just love to have a new vacuum cleaner. I haven’t known a women who’s not gone gaga over them. They love it. Makes their easy lives easier.” Mr. P grabbed a pen and scribbled down what he had just said. “That could be the new selling point, I’ll put a telephone call into Beaver, he likes his employees to think outside of the brain box.” 

“Yes.” Jared nodded again. It was all he did, nod and smile and think about handsome Mr. Ackles and how his crush on Montgomery Clift in From Here To Eternity had shifted onto the school teacher and how he spent his evenings imagining he and Mr. Ackles were Burt Lancaster and Deborah Kerr, embracing and kissing in the waves on the beach. Mr. P was talking. “Sorry, sir.”

“Where is your head, son?” Mr. P handed Jared his shiny new blank report sheet and ordered him to go and sell his crush a stupid vacuum cleaner.

Jared was required to wear a tie and his best pullover when he did his rounds and he was never permitted to buy those loose fitting short sleeved button-downs all the hip kids were wearing. He was merely a projection of his father but taller and perhaps a lot prettier. Once he was all spruced up, he went to the garage and dragged out the Super Drive Americana 5000 test sample. The cleaner that Jared used to showcase the billion different attachments, a process he could perform in his sleep. As he rolled it down the street, passing groups of teenagers enjoying their Saturday of freedom; hanging out at the soda fountain and the flicks, Jared pulled at his necktie and hunched down, hiding himself under his shoulders. His six foot four frame was hard to disguise, but by golly he gave it a good try.

Mr. Ackles’ beautiful shiny Pontiac Chieftain Catalina coupe was parked on the driveway, Jared loved that car. All black and chrome so shiny he could grease his hair perfectly in the reflection. He tripped over the Super Drive Americana 5000 as he dragged it to the door and took a deep breath. Conversations with Mr. Ackles had always been a late night dream for Jared and now he was about to talk to him, his entire selling speech had hidden itself away in a part of his brain that was buried underneath dreamy green eyes and beach clinches. He pressed the doorbell once and took a step back, leaning on his vacuum cleaner to keep himself upright.

The front door flew open and there stood Mr. Ackles, casually attired in a white button-down, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his suspenders hanging over his rear. He looked, stressed.

“You don’t know anything about plumbing do you?” Mr. Ackles said, throwing a rag over his shoulder. On further inspection, Jared noticed the mans pants were splattered with water.

“Uh.” Jared muttered, thrown by the casual greeting. No hello’s or good mornings. Just straight to the point. He kind of liked it. “A little, my father taught me a few things a man should know about running a home.”

“Good, good. Come on in, although do you mind if you leave the vacuum cleaner outside. I’ve just had my carpets cleaned and that particular model leaks grease and besides all that, I have one and your spiel would be lost on me.” Mr. Ackles was all charm and informality. “I wouldn’t want to waste your time.” He smiled.

“Um.” Jared fumbled about, almost doing a full circle before leaning the Super Drive Americana 5000 against the house wall.

“Shoes off too, I’m afraid.” Mr. Ackles smiled and cocked his head as Jared stood in the doorway popping his shoes off. All awkward and quiet and falling hopelessly in love.

Mr. Ackles’ home was beautiful, there didn’t seem to be a lot of furniture like there was at the Padalecki’s but what there was of it was stylish and sleek.

“You’re one of Mr Padalecki’s sons, aren’t you?” Mr. Ackles said, leaning against the counter in his kitchen. 

“Jared, sir.” The boy nodded and pushed his spectacles up his nose.

“Hm. I’ve seen you around the neighborhood. Always with vacuum cleaner.” He smirked. “No plans for college?” The older man moved to under his sink and started to fiddle about with the plumbing.

“No, sir. I have a job.”

“Selling vacuum cleaners?” Mr. Ackles grunted impatiently with a pipe.

“Yes, sir.” Jared took a tentative step forward and craned his neck to peer under the sink. “Is it the garbage disposal?” 

“Hm, I think I was a little overzealous with lime skin wastage. These new inventions are marvelous but not without their problems.” Mr. Ackles chuckled, all white teeth and movie star eyes.

“I can help.” Jared muttered and Mr. Ackles gladly stood up and let the boy play with his plumbing.

“You’re a Godsend. I’ll make it up to you.”

“You don’t have to.” Jared said, taking apart the garbage disposal and yanking out a handful of limes.

“I do. You did what I couldn’t.” 

“I don’t mind, sir.”

“And stop calling me sir. Call me Jensen.”

Jared felt himself blush the color of his pullover (deep red, naturally) and put the offending gadget back together then stood up.

“It should be A-okay now, sir.”

“Jensen.”

“Jensen.” Jared chuckled then pulled his head back as Jensen grabbed his spectacles from his face. “Let me clean your peepers, you have lime juice on them.” He grinned.

“Oh.” Jared blushed again and tucked his face into his shoulder. He hid behind his spectacles and suddenly felt exposed and on display.

“So, tell me.” Jensen said, wiping Jared’s ‘peepers’ with the rag that had been hanging over his shoulder. “Why no college?”

“My father said business is the way forward.” 

“Did he now?”

“Yes. And I don’t mind so much.”

“Don’t you?” Jensen’s tone was wry as he smiled oddly at Jared who was keen to get his spectacles back on his face.

“No, it’s the family business. I kind of have to.”

“Hm. Well, good for you I say. If you’re happy, you’re happy.”

Jared nodded, as was usual and in all honesty he wanted nothing more than to really speak his mind and confide in Mr. Ackles about how he _was_ miserable yet peachy keen to get more of an education but his quiet demeanor meant that was never going to happen.

“Now.” Jensen said, popping Jared’s spectacles back on his face and then closing the door under the sink. “It’s Saturday, it’s barely lunchtime but I think we should reward ourselves with a drink for a job well done. What do you say?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Come with.” Jensen waved a hand and Jared decided that to hell with the Super Drive Americana 5000, he was going to spend some time with sophisticated bachelor about town, Mr. Jensen Ackles. Mr Dreamy Green Eyes. Mr Handsome Face. He did think it was odd at first that Mr. Ackles, Jensen was leading them away from where drinks are kept. Jared in all his innocent 18 years was expecting a glass of orange juice or milk. But no, Jensen walked around the back of a sleek chrome bar that was sat neatly in the corner of his living room. And he noticed that Jensen was barefoot too and Jared could do nothing but swoon as the mans unfashionably tanned toes sunk into the thick pile carpet. It was like he had been transported onto a movie set and if he didn’t know any better, he felt like he was being wooed. Panic set in.

“Jen-um. Mr. Ackles. Jensen, sir. I should go, my father is expecting me back and I-”

“Tell him I was a hard sell.”

“Lie?”

“Isn’t that the fashionable thing to do these days?” Jensen smirked as he set two, what Jared knew to be Martini glasses, onto the marble topped bar. “For you young hip things.”

“Well, I don’t know if I’m hip, sir.” Jared said, his toes curling in his socked feet.

“You dress like your father.” Jensen said, unscrewing the cap of a new bottle of Vermouth. 

“I wear what my mother buys me.” Jared muttered, feeling a touch hurt by Jensen’s observation.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. It’s just, you have a solid frame. A real man’s body under those clothes, I can’t help but feel the world is missing out on you.”

“Jensen.” Jared whispered and slumped uninvited on the couch.

“Now, forget I said anything. That was not polite of me.” Jensen walked around the bar, holding two glasses which even had little cocktail sticks with olives on them. Jared knew he was out of his depth as Jensen handed him a glass. “Do you forgive me?”

“Yes, it’s alright. I know I’m not like the other kids around here.” Jared took the glass and sniffed it, pure alcohol and his first ‘grown-up’ drink.

“I am a champion of difference, Jared. That is the key to living a happy life. Don’t you agree?”

“Yes. I do.” And that was the moment that Jared _really_ fell for Mr. Ackles. A grown up who understood. A man of the world with what seemed like liberal, forward thinking views. Jared grinned and took a tentative sip of the Martini. It certainly wasn’t his mothers freshly squeezed orange juice but it was mighty fine and after sip three, Jared had gotten a taste for it.

After Martini number three however, Jared had gotten a taste for talking and Jensen turned out to be a great conversationalist. And it blew Jared’s mind.

“Yes, yes and yes.” Jensen said, gesticulating with his fourth empty glass. “We live in this world where science and technology is moving forward at a rate that some folks can’t keep up with, but our ideals toward humanity. The people of America are lagging so far behind. We hide behind our inventions and our need to be seen as a powerful country as far as commerce is concerned and yet we are told its normal and the right thing to live a life of segregation. Our past is hideous and yet it still hangs over our heads. People of color are _still_ treated like second class citizens.” Jensen was passionate and Jared was swept away by the man and that fact that he agreed with Jared’s own thoughts on politics and rights of minorities. People of color, the treatment of women in the home and the workplace and-

“Homosexuals.” Jared said, waving his now empty glass at Jensen, begging silently for another. Jensen’s head snapped to one side and he quirked an eyebrow.

“Oh?” Jensen’s face was unreadable and Jared feared that he had overstepped the mark.

“Y-yes.”

“Interesting. But not a surprise.” Jensen winked at Jared and the boy swooned inwardly as the older man took his glass and wandered back toward the bar. “I’ve had to hide.” Jensen said, leaving the comment hanging.

Jared pushed himself back into the couch, first time drunk but still very aware.

“Oh?”

“Hm. I’ve had to hide my whole life. People like us, we have no place in society.” Jensen threw his eyes across the room as he mixed their drinks. He noted the blush spreading across Jared’s cheeks. “And, well. You have to watch your back, but you also have to train yourself to spot others like yourself so as not to arouse suspicion.”

“I suppose.” Jared shrugged. His own thoughts about being gay, as was the more popular term for his ‘kind’ were just that, thoughts and it wasn’t as if Jared had any kind of social life, let alone one that would allow him to ‘train himself to spot others like himself and Mr. Ackles’.

“How long have you known?” Jensen said, strolling back across the room and sitting next to and very close to Jared.

“Always.” Jared muttered as the blush deepened and showed no sign of abating.

“Same.” Jensen said casually. And then it came, a swift press into Jared’s body and the press of lips against his shocked, closed mouth. He felt his Martini spill over the front of his clothes and the pressure of a hand around his waist. “Forgive me.” Jensen muttered, pulling away just far enough to speak but still close enough to Jared to give into temptation if he wanted to. And he did. The kiss was _nothing_ like Jared had seen at the movies. And he certainly never saw anyone on the silver screen using their tongues. “People see us as unnatural. A perversion. Do you think they’re right?” Jensen breathed, smoothly removing Jared’s half empty glass from his stiff hands and setting it alongside with his on the immaculate carpet.

“No. I don’t.” Jared muttered. “They’re wrong.” He said simply, eloquence didn’t figure at that moment.

“Good.” Jensen whispered, now again pressed against Jared’s side. He reached for one of the boys hands which were wedged between his thighs and pressed it against his groin. “Hm, feel that?”

“Goodness. Yes, I-I do.” Jared flinched but Jensen had such a firm grip on the boys hand that reacting physically was impossible. Well, not entirely. Jared could have got up and walked out whenever he wanted to, he wasn’t being held captive but Mr. Ackles was looking at him with expectant green eyes and no wasn’t a choice.

“Give my cock a little squeeze.” Jensen said, and Jared gasped at the word. He wasn’t _that_ sheltered, he knew words and slang but to hear it for real and coming out of gorgeous soft lips, it was almost too much. “Am I saying too much?”

“Yes.” Jared said honestly, curling his fingers around Jensen’s length and giving it a hard squeeze. “But I like it.”

This was definitely _not_ like in the movies.

Before Jared knew what was happening, Jensen was dragging him up from the couch and then dragging him upstairs. To the bedroom! A forbidden place reserved only for happily betrothed heterosexuals, not 18 year old boys being seduced by well respected bachelors who used the word ‘cock’ so freely. And it wasn’t anything like the kind of master bedroom that Jared had seen. The bed was huge just for one single man and Jared was soon tripping over his feet as Jensen manhandled him onto the bed. 

“I’ve seen you watching me. You little peeping Tom.” Jensen smirked as he worked on unclipping Jared’s suspenders which crept up his body underneath his pullover.

“I’m sorry.” Jared whined, his head spinning from the Martini’s and Jensen’s deft fingers that were working his pants open. The older man cocked an eyebrow at Jared’s unbecoming sparkling white, high waisted undergarments. 

“We need to buy you some big boy underwear.” Jensen bit his lip, and playfully shimmied Jared’s pants down his legs, taking his knee high socks with them.

“That’s mean.” Jared whined and buried his face into the swell of the mattress which was covered with fancy cotton bed sheets. 

“I’m going to put my mouth around your cock. Is that okay with you?” Jensen worked on Jared’s underwear, untucking his undershirt and then groaned. “My, my. Big boy underwear for a big boy cock.”

“Oh goodness me.” Jared spat then said. “God, yes just please, sir. Please do it. Need it.”

“That’s my boy.” Jensen said as if he _knew_ that Jared had that dormant streak in him that was just ready to start begging. And Jensen wasted no time in sliding his palm up the length of Jared’s pale, rose pink tipped cock. He was already leaking, had been since he yanked a handful of limes from Mr. Ackles bunged up garbage disposal and the mess tangled around Jensen’s fingers like slick, wet spiders webs. There was no easing in and Jensen was clearly an expert in seduction and all things sex and Jared didn’t know whether he should have been shocked to his core or switched on as the older man sucked his fingers clean and then wrapped his full mouth around the head of Jared’s cock. Jared’s hips lifted from the bed but were pushed back down by two soft, thick fingered hands on the tops of his thighs. Jared _had_ touched himself, a few times when he really had to because it had just gotten too darn uncomfortable on those lonely nights when he was smooching in the waves with a dream-like version of Mr. Ackles. The real life Mr. Ackles, Jensen wasn’t even a dream come true, more a revelation. And doing things to Jared the young boy had never even imagined existed.

Jensen slipped his mouth down Jared’s length, nose burying into a thick mound of dark blonde pubic hair and the boy became almost catatonic with arousal. He grabbed at the bed sheets, twisting them with white knuckled fists, his mouth falling open, lax and drooling.

“Oh God, Jensen.” Jared huffed out and to his shame, all it took was one hard, deep suck and he was filling Jensen’s mouth with his release. Jensen barely reacted except for his mouth, more greedy sucking and Jared died, right there in his neighbors bedroom. “I never.” Jared babbled as Jensen lifted his head from between Jared’s legs and wiped his mouth with back of his forearm and looking very much the deviant. 

“With a little more experience, I think we could work toward making _that_ last little longer.” Jensen smirked, rubbing his hands over Jared’s bare thighs and growling. “What a find you are. Handsome young man, aren’t you?”

“I-I, thank you.” Jared lifted his head, his glasses had steamed up and Jensen was nothing but a fuzzy blur.

“Come and see me again soon?” Jensen smiled, pushing one of Jared’s thighs up and open, head cocked to one side with an avid curiosity. “Please?”

“Yes.” Jared nodded, snapping his legs shut and then noted the time on the alarm clock next to Jensen’s bed. “I have to go, my father is going to be livid.”

There wasn’t much conversation between the two of them as Jared made himself decent and Jensen attempted to get the smell of Vermouth from Jared’s pullover by drenching it in club soda. And Jensen devised a plan to help Jared explain away his overlong absence to his father; by walking the boy he had just orally pleasured back to his house and having coffee with his family all the while waxing lyrical with endless charm about Jared’s skills at door-to-door selling. Jared wanted to die all over again.

Two weeks later, Jared found himself on a Saturday with little to do. With few friends, his only option had been visiting the local library and perhaps grabbing himself a malt shake at Gruber’s diner on the way home but it had also been two weeks since his sordid dalliance with handsome man about town, Jensen Ackles and really since then, Jared had thought about little else. He really was playing with fire too, especially since his father chose one innocuous Wednesday dinnertime to rant about homosexuals. Jared had no idea where the sudden outburst had come from but it made him rethink his entire self, let alone visiting Jensen again. But as the days went by, Jensen crept back into his mind again and the urge to see him again became almost obsessive. Jared didn’t want the library or a malt shake. He wanted intellectual conversations, Martini’s and Mr. Ackles’ deviant mouth wrapped around his cock.

“I was wondering when I would see you again.” Jensen said as he opened the door wearing a pair of black monogrammed silk pajamas and smoking a cigarette which Jared was sure he hadn’t done when he had seen him last. “Come in.” He was all smooth and casual, a true master of seduction but knowing full well that Jared now a ‘sure thing’. Jensen looked devilishly handsome. “Have you been well, darling?” Jensen said, breezing through his living room and heading straight for the bar. Jared’s belly flipped at the word ‘darling’ and joined Jensen at the bar. 

“I’ve been very well.” Jared lied but nodded formally, still nervous around the man but by golly, he wanted to be just like Jensen Ackles.

“How’s the vacuum cleaner game?” Jensen smirked.

“Dull as is usual. Can you show me how to mix a Martini?”

“Did we get a taste for it?”

“Yes.” Jared chuckled, pushing his glasses up his nose a touch. “And other things.”

“Hm, touché. You sly little devil. In my experience, it’s always the quiet ones.” Jensen said, holding up a bottle of Vermouth and then another of gin. “These, or vodka. Dealers choice.” Jensen said, walking Jared through the lesson as he poured a measure from each bottle into a fancy sleek silver shaker. “Class doesn’t always have to be complicated nor expensive. Remember that.” Jensen said, pouring out the concoction into a glass. He grabbed a cocktail stick, jabbed it into a fat, green olive and dropped it into the glass. “Et voila!” Jensen said, kissing the tips of his fingers.

“This won’t be your first today, will it?” Jared dragged his Martini toward himself as Jensen mixed his own.

“Fifth, I think. I lose count after the fourth.” Jensen waved a hand and then folded his elbows across the bar. “Give me a kiss. I’ve missed that pretty pink mouth.” He said, keeping his elbows on the bar and removing Jared’s spectacles. “Hm, much better.” 

Jared leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jensen’s and it was true, he already tasted of alcohol which only made the kiss more erotic. 

“Hm. Adore your taste.” Jensen said, grabbing his drink and walking around the bar. “We should get down to business. Are you game?”

“Yes.” Jared breathed, ragged already and they had barely even kissed.

Being naked from the waist down when your only task for the day was to sell a vacuum cleaner to an eligible bachelor was one thing, actively seeking said bachelor out and then finding yourself stripped nude and laying on his bed was another. Jared didn’t have the inclination to feel embarrassed because there were too many other emotions to deal with. The first one being seeing a naked man for the first time, history books containing nude paintings and statues didn’t count. Jensen was strong looking and tanned, exuding that movie star masculinity. A real man. 

“Do you enjoy it?” Jensen said, head cocked as one hand trailed over his stomach and wrapped around his cock.

“Yes, oh God yes.” Jared said, peachy keen and diamond hard. Jensen fell over his body with no warning and both groaned at the contact of their naked bodies meeting. And suddenly, Jared _was_ reenacting that beach scene from From Here To Eternity as they wrapped around one another and kissed. But it wasn’t the kind of kiss that had been censored by a room full of pipe smoking ‘scared of sex’ movie executives. It was wet and wild, hungry and Jared couldn’t get enough of the feel of Jensen’s tongue pushing into his mouth. And Jensen’s hands went everywhere, fingers plucking at Jared’s nipples, hands pressing into the swell of his behind and trailing between his legs. Jared felt thick fingers dipping under his sac and that was when he froze.

“Hm, I’m a devil aren’t I?” Jensen said deeply, fingers twisting because clenched buttocks be damned. “The unspeakable vice of the Greeks. How could the worlds greatest philosophers be wrong? Come on, let me in there. I won’t tell a soul, darling.”

“Won’t it hurt?” Jared whined and by God did he want to just spread those legs and let him.

“At first, yes. But I have ‘special lotion’ that will help.” Jensen persisted with his fingers as he rested his chin on Jared’s chest, his greased hair a little disheveled already. “Please.” And really how could Jared resist that face, those sinful lips and pin-up star eyes.

“Yes.” Jared whispered, turning his head away and allowing his legs to flop open.

“Good boy, you have no idea just how I’ve been longing to see it.”  
Jared felt Jensen’s head dip under one long leg and then the huff of ragged breaths over his cock until his legs were pushed back in the most ungainly way and there was no turning back.

“Oh you pretty little thing.” Jensen pressed his pinky against Jared’s tight opening which clenched upon contact. “Give me a moment, my darling boy.” Jensen murmured, climbing over the bed and retrieving his ‘special lotion’ from the nightstand. He turned to Jared and pressed a kiss against the boys sweat coated forehead. “We are going to fall in love. Madly.” Jensen hummed before slipping back between Jared’s trembling thighs which he had obediently kept aloft.

The ‘special lotion’ felt cold at first, Jared’s tight heat exacerbating the temperature. But it gradually warmed as Jensen circled the tip of his pinky over the pucker and gently pushed in the tip.

“Oh Jared, sweet boy. All new and untouched.” Jensen mused, casually leaning on one elbow and locking his gaze with Jared whose usual narrow, questioning eyes were blown wide like saucers. “Never met a man like me, have you?”

“No. Never.” And Jared, for all of his full body blush of embarrassment could not take his eyes from the man. Even as he felt himself suck Jensen’s pinky into his body. “This is so-”

“Naughty?” 

“Yes, goodness, yes.” Jared breathed and momentarily had a daydream about fleeing his family in the dead of night with only a small case filled with his meager belongings and then falling into the arms of Jensen, destined to remain secret lovers for the rest of their lives. “Keep me forever.” Jared spat out, twisting on a tiny finger.

“I fully intend to.” Jensen said, knowing the signs and exchanging his pinky for his thumb. “I’m going to rescue you. But first, I’m going to give you a reason to stay.”

Jared had given himself over entirely to Jensen, body and mind and he could do little else but whine and mutter out soft words of delight/surprise as Jensen worked him open, slow and measured. Fingers pressing and twisting, mouth peppering kisses, free hand kneading and stroking. And he had never felt so hard. Giddy with a desire he had never thought possible. As Jensen knelt by him, four fingers sliding lazily from Jared’s now sloppy/open hole, Jared wondered in his own innocent way if perhaps it was all over but it wasn’t until Jensen stroked his own cock and moved between Jared’s legs that it dawned on him what was about to happen.

“Ohgodno.” Jared babbled, moving up the bed on his elbows.

“It won’t hurt, I promise to take care of you.” Jensen said, grappling with Jared’s thighs and pulling the boy open.

“Promise?”

“I swear.” Jensen was all charm, falling over Jared’s slender body and pressing a full mouthed kiss against his parted pink lips. “Open your pretty legs and let me in. Let me make love to you.”  
Jared complied, because what else would he do? He spread open under Jensen’s body and just gave himself to him all over again. There was fumbling at first, legs were moved and Jensen grabbed a pillow which he placed under Jared’s lower back. The moment Jared felt the smooth, wet head of Jensen’s cock press against his opening, his cock lifted from his stomach of its own accord and then drooped the second he felt it breach his opening. It felt different to Jensen’s fingers, softer but a much wider load and as Jensen pressed forward the sensation of his opening up for the man sent a shiver up Jared’s back and before long he was full and Jensen was spread over his body, buried deep inside him and rocking gentle and slow.

“Hm, perfection.” Jensen hummed, kissing Jared softly as the boy worked through ragged breaths and involuntary full body spasms. “I wager your father would lose his mind if he found out that you’re a fruit. Hm, so bad. Getting fucked by a teacher too.”

Jared gasped at the cuss word but it also kind of drove him around the twist too.

“Jensen, please.” Jared whined, feeling as if he was slowly losing his mind and pulled Jensen down for a wet all-tongues kiss and that only seemed to spur Jensen on, his slow and gentle hips snapped and never stopped. Thrust after thrust which served to only push Jared’s body farther up the bed until he had to brace one hand against the headboard to save himself from a serious head injury. 

“Oh.” Jensen moaned into Jared’s mouth. “Here I come.” And Jensen moved fast, one last lick into the boys mouth and the older man was up on his knees, holding onto one slender hip and stroking Jared’s half-hard cock. Jared arched spectacularly from the bed as he was indeed fucked hard by a teacher. “Jared, darling boy.” Jensen grinned, gleefully snapping his hips and then stilling as he pulled out and spilled an extraordinary amount of come over Jared’s cock which then followed suit. Jared hissed and twisted into the bed, one arm slung over his eyes but not enough to hide the view from between his thighs.

“Jensen. Oh God, what-” Jared was beyond forming coherent sentences, instead he sat up and pulled Jensen over his body, kissing him hard. Jensen pulled back, if only to allow himself to breath and chuckled heartily.

“Have I corrupted the keen, young vacuum cleaner salesman?” 

“I think so.” Jared said, back in the real world and sporting a rather lovely full faced blush.

“Hm, not a bad days work, if I say so myself.” Jensen smirked, moving up the bed to make himself comfortable before taking a cigarette from a fancy holder on the nightstand. “Smoke?” Jensen offered. 

“No, thank you.” Jared shook his head.

“Are you sure? A smoke after a good fuck is quite pleasurable.”

“Jensen. The things you say.” Jared giggled. 

“I am a free and easy citizen of the world, I can say what I damn well like.” Jensen smirked, taking a long drag from his cigarette.

“Have you explained to your father why I haven’t bought one of his wretched vacuum cleaners yet?”

“Please, I don’t want to talk about my family. Not after _that_.” Jared whined.

“Fair do’s. I shall say no more.” Jensen grinned. “Although I could always tell him that when it comes to sucking, I do a much better job.”


End file.
